The Beauty and The Bee
by jdgirlie
Summary: In a fit of excitement, Bee nearly runs over an injured woman. Oh lordy, what’s a displaced giant alien robot to do? Fall madly in love of course!


Hey! Here's my latest story that goes along with Amarillo by Mornin'. I will have each Autobot, and each Decepticon with a young woman, etc. And you know how it goes from there. I do not own said Autobots/Decepticons/Transformers…but I do own Isabelle and her affiliations. Here are the character spex….

Isabelle Rose Chase

Age: 22

Height: 5'2

Weight: 121 lbs

Hair: Blonde with brown tips (natural)/ comes to the top of her bust

Eyes: Bright green

**Summary:** In a fit of excitement, Bee nearly runs over an injured woman. Oh lordy, what's a displaced giant alien robot to do? Fall madly in love of course!

**Pairings:**

Sam x Mikaela

Isabelle x Bee

Optimus x Carolina

**The Beauty and The Bee**

There was nothing better than the thrill of speed. The feeling of the wind ripping over the hood of the car and then tearing its way through the windows to snag at your hair, leaving it a tangled mess and you utterly breathless. Bee imagined that his human charge felt the same, though sometimes Sam would express the need for him to slow down, not wanting to draw any attention from the human authorities.

What came next on Bee's list was the company of his human charge, Sam Whitwicky, and his mate, Mikaela Banes. The way that Sam acted around the presence of the female was odd. Bee could see the difference in his heart rate, indicating that he was either nervous or excited to see the girl. Bee figured that it was the latter. Sometimes the boy would stutter when Mikaela put on what Sam called the "charm." She would stroke her hands across his shoulders and chest, wink and lick her lips in a rather suggestive manner. Bee found that their behavior was an oddity to him and the other Autobots, but that it was normal for that of a average American teenager. Being with them struck something in the mech's spark and he found that nothing could replace that.

Third was the female population of Sam's home state. He had thought that the femme's back on Cybertron were something. The human female spent hours in the bathroom, leaving their male companion outside to wait, but in the end it seemed to be worth it. She would come out looking absolutely stunning and leaving her partner behind to trip over his own jaw as he followed her. He found that he enjoyed the leggy humans the most. He could not put his finger on it…but there was something about human females with slender legs that nearly made the holo!Bee break his neck to turn around and take a gander.

Currently, the young scout was cruising around downtown, waiting for Sam and Mikaela to be dismissed from school. The latter had detention, so Bee had an extra thirty minutes to check things out. He rounded the curb at Dalton Street, holo!Bee eyeing a tall brunette who seemed to notice him as well. He gave the woman a wink, which she returned and laughed, carrying on with her day. Bee was about to do the same with his own when he heard a loud feminine scream. He returned his attentions to the road ahead of him and quickly slammed on the E brake.

He hit a human.

His first instinct was to panic, second to contact someone, and third to run away. He tossed out all those options and chose to put his holoform to good use. Holo!Bee sprung from the car, and rounded the front, and instantly expected carnage. But instead, relief flooded at him the sight that the human was not injured, and he had hit a meter, not her. Well, she was injured, but from what he could tell it was previous to their current situation. She was sitting on her rear, a crutch on the sidewalk behind her, one splayed out in front of his car. There was a brace around her left ankle and he noticed that she was favoring it.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright Miss?" Bee was a little timid to talk to the human, thinking that he was about to be yelled at, screamed at, or worse….she would try to harm him. But when she looked up, he felt all his worries, fears, and everything else melt away. She was a gorgeous girl, with the brightest green eyes, blonde hair with darker tips that hung all the way to her chest, a slender face and a rosy cheeks. She blinked up at him for a second before she gave a nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little startled that's all."

She had a light, flitty voice that bubbled with something he couldn't' figure out. That was the least of the bot's worries right now, he had a human to tend to. He offered her a hand and helped her up from the dirty sidewalk, allowing her to lean on his hood as he gathered her crutches for her. "Thanks."

"Are you sure that your alright, Miss?"

"Yea, just….be more careful were you are going next time, okay?"

Bee found himself lost in her eyes and for the first time since he had his voice proccesor back, he was unable to respond. He gave her a nod and watched as she began to hobble away.

"Wait!" She turned and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I mean….do you want a ride? It's the least that I could do."

She stood there for a second and Bee noticed that her pulse was racing. It amazed him how human's worked. "Promise you wont drive crazy?"

He stared at the blonde and then gave her a smile, one hand over his holo!Bee "heart". "Yea, I promise.

**At the high school….**

Mikaela glanced down at her watch, concern in her eyes. "Bee's late. He's never been late. Do you think something is wrong?"

Sam stared off in the distance. "I hope not…I don't think that the Decepticons would attack at such a random time….well actually.."

The boy trailed off and just as Mikaela was about to reassure her boyfriend, said car came pulling up to the school curb. Mikaela and Sam exchanged a look and both jumped down from the picnic table and rushed over to the yellow Camaro. When the window rolled down, Sam came to a halt and swallowed hard. A beautiful blonde woman stared back out at them, and offered a small wave.

"Guy's this is my new friend, Isabelle, she's a dancer downtown at Greenhorn Studios." Mikaela gave the elder woman a smile as she crawled in the back. "Hi I'm Mikaela, and this is my boyfriend Sam." The brunette punched the boy in the arm to draw his attention. "What? Oh yea. Hi."

"Nice to meet you both. So Bee tells me that you guys are best friends?"

"Yea…we're like inseperable."

"Ahh..I remember being like that one time." Bee noted that she had a young voice, but from the way she talked, she was much older than the teens in the back.

"So uh…if you don't mind me asking Isabelle, how did you guys meet?"

" Saw her walk outta her work place and…"

"He almost ran over me."

"What?! Bee! Didn't we already warn you about speeding! What would the others think if they knew that you almost ran over her!"

"It was an accident! I swear! Isabelle understands, so why can't yall!"

The blonde woman shrugged at the teens and gave a laugh. "What can I say? Accidents do happen."

Cliffie….oooo..Actually I was too tired to continue…but ya'll no me…I'll update ASAP.

Review, thanks!!


End file.
